


Leaving Lawrence

by live_laugh_read



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their work was done, the Winchesters returned home. Now, there is nothing left to do in their hometown, and so it becomes Lawrence behind, the world ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I am aware that we do not know the brothers' middle names, but I thought I would pay the actors tribute by giving Sam and Dean their middle names, as thanks for all their work over ten seasons to make _Supernatural_ what it is today.
> 
> ALSO NOTE: Alternate title is _Lawrence Behind, the World Ahead_.

**LAWRENCE, KANSAS**

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sped down the main road heading out to the highway, pausing at the traffic lights just before the sign that read **THANK YOU FOR VISITING**. Beyond the lights were a few houses and then nothing except sky and land merging in the horizon. To all the world it seemed as if just another car was passing through the small town, never to be seen again.

But this car was no ordinary car. Its passengers had cheated death a million times, been thrown back from the depths of Hell and fought several demons posing as women between them. Along the road they had lost family and friends, met new people and saved a thousand lives. Lives of people who would never know how close to death they had come.

In the driver's seat, holding the wheel with a loose grip that displayed comfort with his place, sat Dean Ross Winchester, demon hunter. As long as he could remember, he had looked after himself and his younger brother when their father was away hunting. For years, Dean had fed himself and clothes himself, and handled weaponry from an early age. Hunting was his life and in his blood.

His passenger, studying the roadmap, was his younger brother, Samuel 'Sam' Tristan Winchester. He was the certified geek, having spent four years at Stanford voluntarily. It was his six-month birthday that had started their father hunting, for the yellow-eyed demon that took their mother, Mary. Years later, Sam would be drawn into that life by his brother. His morals were higher than Dean's, yet the two brothers loved each other more than they would ever say - not being men who wore their hearts on their sleeves.

They were confident now that their last fight was over, the battle won. One more trip had taken them home to Lawrence, Kansas - their hometown, and the town where their mother was buried. Both parents, in the end, had given their lives for their sons, and now they were avenged. It seemed that at last, whoever was Cas's boss in Heaven above had decided to give them a break. Satisfied that their work was complete, the two brothers were now leaving Kansas and heading into the great unknown.

With a glance across at his brother, Dean snorted, "Stop reading the map for once, little bro. We don't have anywhere to go now." We don't have anywhere to go. The words reverberated in Dean's mind, and for the first time he realised that he didn't know what he would be doing tomorrow.

"Exactly, Dean, we don't have a goal. We're just drifting. How long do we do this for?"

"Let's just have a break," Dean replied, "we've done enough for this world already. Let's cut some slack on ourselves." He reached out with his left arm and flipped the switch that would turn on the radio. Immediately a verse of rock music wafted out of the speakers, loud enough for any passing car to hear out of the window of the Impala:

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

"I hate that song," Dean grumbled, and flicked the switch. Another rock song came on, and this time Dean nodded his approval, his grin growing wider as Sam joined in the singing.

_There's so many wars we fought_

_There's so many things we're not._

_But with what we have, I promise you that_

_We're marchin' on..._

As the song continued blasting at full volume, the Impala sped into the distance, covering the miles on the highway with amazing speed. The Winchesters had saved the world, and now it was time for the world to save them.


End file.
